North Lawrence Daycare
by MakaOraLovesDestiel
Summary: Kid!Dean/Kid!Castiel AU, AH. Dean Winchester meets Castiel Novak on their first day of preschool. And they want to know, can a castle have two princes? Destiel. I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

It was September first of 1982, Dean Winchester was a strong, independent man. Well, toddler. He was three years old by the time his mum was ready to put him in a daycare.

Anyway, on September first, Dean Winchester walked in to North Lawrence Daycare wearing a Pink Floyd shirt, dark denim jeans, lace-up boots, and a leather jacket.

Castiel Novak, however, was wearing a white button-up shirt, nice, black trousers, black dress shoes, a blue clip-on ties, and a tan trench coat.

They met at the sand box. It had separate places of colourful sand, each colour had its on space. The kids could make anything on a cookie sheet, then the teacher, Miss Ellen, would take it home with her, where her husband would make a mild of the sand, and make a plastic model for the kid to play with. He would also heat the sand to turn it to glass for the parents. In the off chance the parents didn't want it, Miss Ellen would put in a shadow box at the daycare along with a picture of the kid and a signature.

Castiel was in the process of making a grey castle with a blue moat around it, a brown bridge over the moat, small 'alligators' which were just small, green sand ovals.

That's when Dean came.

"It should have a prince and a princess," Dean had said, quickly moulding two bodies with tan sand.

"Why can't it have two princes?" Castiel asked. His house had two princes. His dad, Gabe, and his papa, Sam.

"I guess it can. Let's make them look like us!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm Casty-el," Castiel said, over-pronouncing his own name.

"I'm Dean Winces- Winkest-Winshest-" Dean struggled with his last name, and after a few times, he finally got it. "Win-chest-er. Dean Winchester."

"Casty-el Novak," Castiel said as he put black sand on his sand person.

"You don't got grey eyes, Casty-el. You got bright, pretty blue eyes like muh Mama," Dean said as Castiel started making his prince grey eyes

"You got big green eyes like grass. Or a grasshopper.

They finished their princes in quiet, then placed them side-by-side on the brown bridge.

"We ought to put flowers so we can use all the colours," Castiel said. Dean nodded, and moulded the multicoloured flowers on the green 'grass'. Instead of making stems, they just rolled up little balls of yellow sand and put them on the 'grass' for flower centres. Then they just surrounded with coloured sand and Castiel carved the details with a toothpick.

"You think one day we can get a castle?" Dean asked. "We can be the princes!"

"Yeah! We can do whatever we want then!" Castiel exclaimed.

"Are you ready to go, boys? Your parents are here," Miss Ellen called. She picked up their castle carefully, and led them outside to their parents.

"Momma, you think one day I could get a castle?" Dean asked as Mary strapped him into his car seat.

"Who's gonna be your princess?" She asked.

"I'm not gonna have a princess. Casty-el is gonna be my prince," he explained, pointing out his raven-haired prince.

"Well, I'm sure you'll both be the best princes."

"Nuh-uh, Momma. Casty-el's gonna be the bestest prince."

"Daddy! I found my prince!" Castiel exclaimed after Sam had finally drove him home. "His name's is Dean Winshester and we're gonna have a castle! He's gonna be my prince just like papa is yours."


	2. Kindergarten

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak walked into Ms. Jessica's room on September first. Castiel squeezed Dean's hand tighter as everyone turned to stare at the two five year olds.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my prince, Casty-el Novak," Dean said, puffing his chest out.

"Great, how about you two take a seat at the blue table?" Ms. Jess suggested. Dean pulled Castiel behind him. At the blue table, three kids were already there.

"I'm Crowley," a small, British boy said.

"I'm Jo," a little blonde girl said.

"I'm Kevin," an Asian boy said.

"I'm Dean," Dean said, proudly.

"I'm Casty-el," Castiel said quietly, scooting his little, plastic chair closer to Dean's.

"Okay everyone, I want everyone to stand and introduce theirself. Tell us about yourself. Let's start with the yellow table," Ms. Jessica said. A girl with curly, brown hair stood up.

"I'm Megan Masters. I'm five years old and people call me Meg. I like vanilla ice cream and chocolate." This continued until Crowley stood.

"I'm Fergus Crowley. I go by Crowley. My mum left when I was little so me and my daddy moved here last month from Manchester."

"I'm Joanne Hunter. I have a brother named Ashton, but we call him Ash. I go by Jo. When I get big, I wanna be just like my daddy!"

"I'm Kevin Tran. My mama says I'm super smart. I speak English, French, Spanish, and Mandarin Chinese."

Dean stood proudly with a big smile on his face. "I'm Dean Winchester. My best friend is Casty-el. I got a one year old brother named Sam, but I call him Sammy. My mama's the prettiest mama I ever even seen. And I seen a lots of mamas. My daddy is a mechanic and he says mama has anoffer baby in her belly. Mama said she's gonna name the baby Adam."

Castiel stood slowly. "I'm Casty-el Novak. My daddy is Gabe and my papa is Sam. I got a little sister named Anna, an older brother named Balthazar, his twin, Samandriel, and my oldest sister is Lucinda but we call her Luci."

Dean smiled at Castiel, and they started their first year of school.


	3. Middle School

At eleven years old, Dean Winchester knew he didn't like girls the way he liked guys. And he didn't like anyone the way he liked Cas. On the first day of fifth grade, Dean waltzed into Mrs. Kelley's class dressed in an old, brown leather jacket, blue jeans, boots, and a red flannel over two under shirts. Castiel followed behind him timidly, wearing a pale green polo, khaki pants, black dress shoes, and a black leather jacket the Winchester's had gotten him for his birthday.

Dean sat in the back, right corner, the farthest from the teacher. Castiel sat next to him.

"Okay, class. Let's introduce ourselves. Let's start with you, in the very back," Mrs. Kelley said, pointing at Dean. He stood nonchalantly.

"I'm Dean Winchester. I don't like people. I like comic books. And pie. Love me some pie."

"I'm Castiel Novak. I have two dads and more than a few siblings. Dean's my best friend."

Being eleven years old, the class tormented the two for three months until someone tried to hit Castiel. Needless to say, Dean had to go to South Lawrence Middle School for the rest of the year. And, of course, Castiel followed.


	4. Chapter 4

As always, Dean and Cas walked in together as they started seventh grade. Not as always, they were holding hands. Dean had finally asked Castiel to be his boyfriend. The look in Dean's eyes dared anyone to say anything as he and Cas sat at two desks in the back, not once dropping the other's hand. The teacher gave them a look, but started passing out a packet.

"Okay, since this is creative writing, I want all the boys to discribe their perfect girl, and all the girls to discribe their perfect boy," she said. Only a second later, Castiel's hand was in the air. "Yes, Mr..."

"Novak," Castiel said. "What if I don't like girls?"

"You're too young to know if you're gay, Mr. Novak," the teacher said, flustered.

"But I'm old enough to know if I'm attracted to girls?" Cas asked.

"It's just human nature, Mr. Novak," the teacher insisted.

"It's also human nature to walk around naked, but you don't see me doing that, do you?" Dean said, stepping into the conversation.

"The Bible said Adam and Eve!" The teacher exclaimed.

"It also said not to shave, but your legs look pretty hairless," Cas said.

"And it said not to cut your hair, but yours is pretty short," Dean added.

"OUT OF MY CLASSROOM, NOW!"

Their time in creative writing didn't last long.


	5. Chapter 5

On the first day of high school, Dean and Castiel were, of course, walking in together. As always. And, as always, they had the same classes. And their first class was what they had been looking forward to. Psychology.

In psychology, they met Mrs. Pam. And the homophobic footballer that always teased them

"Hello, everybody. I'm Mrs. Pam. I'm happily married to my wife of two years, and we have two adopted children. Any homophobia, biphobia, transphobia, or anything that means to exclude or insult anyone, is prohibited and, if it happens, you'll find yourself out of my classroom without a credit. And remember, you need this class to graduate."

Castiel burst into tears at these words. After years of torment at school, there was finally a teacher that would defend him.


	6. Chapter 6

On the fist day of tenth grade, Dean Winchester swaggered into his first period class with Castiel Novak on his arm. As always, the two took a seat in the back of the class room. Dean was dressed to the nine. In his book, anyway. His barely stained blue jeans hung low on his hips, and his black Led Zeppelin shirt clung to his chest perfectly, driving Castiel crazy, his leather jacket though, was hung over Castiel's shoulders, completely clashing with his outfit. Castiel's khaki pants were perfectly secured at his waist, held there by a nice, brown leather belt, his creme coloured polo fit him as if it was made just for him. It probably was. It was no secret that the Novaks had just inherited millions from some relative.

The teacher, Mr. Cain, glared at Dean, as most teachers did. Not a person in Lawrence didn't know about Dean's reputation. He graffitied anything he could, stole cigarettes, smoked pot, partied, fought, and was an all around troublemaker. He didn't like rules, and he didn't do things he didn't like.

"Mr. Winchester, to the front of the room," Mr. Cain ordered. Castiel stood to follow. "Novak, you stay there."

"I move, he moves," Dean said, gruffly. "He stays back here, I stay."

"You don't make the rules, Winchester," Mr. Cain growled.

"I don't follow them either." Dean smirked, sitting in his original seat.

"I said to the front!" Mr. Cain shouted. "I want you and your little boy toy separated!"

The class's eyes all widened. Mr. Cain had made a terrible mistake.

Dean stood to his full height of 5 foot 10 inches, with a scowl on his face and redhot anger in his eyes. "What did you call him?"

"You heard me, Winchester," Mr. Cain said, smirking.

Dean left in handcuffs.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, after twelve years, Dean and Castiel walked into their last class of senior year. And Dean was determined to go out with a bang.

Dean's last class was in the office, where the intercom was controlled, while Castiel was stuck in English. Dean had a great idea. He knew it get him in trouble, but it was the last day, so what the hell?

"Attention homophobic douche bags, barbies, and the few cool people of North Lawrence High School," Dean said into the microphone. He locked the door before anyone could come in.

"I've known most of you since kindergarten," Dean continued. "And I like, maybe, three of you. The rest can go fuck themselves. Anyway, I have an important question for Castiel."

At this, Castiel's head snapped up to look at the intercom. Everyone around him was murmuring.

"So, Castiel James Novak, I love you. And everyone knows that. But only I know what it is that makes me love you." People were awing at his sweet words. "The way you always have at least one book on you, in case you get bored. The way your eyes go puffy and your nose scrunches when you smile. When you read out loud to me, even though you know I couldn't care less. Your head is filled with a million useless facts and you always tell people when it's awkward. And you don't always get my comic book references. And you love pop music and that techno shit. And that really weird throat singing you listen to."

Castiel blushed as people looked at him.

"And, despite all of my flaws, you love me too. So, what I'm asking is," Dean took a deep breath before continuing. "Cas, will you marry me?"

All across the campus of North Lawrence High School, the word _yes_ echoed into every corner.


End file.
